All American Joe
by Sorsha
Summary: Hawkeye, BJ and Frank all have to deal with a new addition in to the Swamp. And the 4077th will never be the same again! R&R please! Current Change!: Rape/Violence! Flames accepted but may be taunted.
1. Just another day in Korea

_Disclaimer: I do not own M*A*S*H or any of the characters involved in the actual television series, I only own Marlowe, Amber and Amy. I do not lay claim to any of these characters nor to I wish to appear as if I do so. Suing me won't do any good, I am a theatre major and therefore am broke. ^_~ PS - Just so you know, I have mildly altered the character of Frank Burns. I took him an extra step further than he was on the series, more sadistic and sick, twisted after Margaret told him to get lost. So, any flames for how I write Frank will be answered as such; ( =P)_

All American Joe

The wind blew through the tear in the army green canvas tent, otherwise known as 'The Swamp'. Hawkeye shivered and grumbled at the cold air. "Lousy stinking war! Hey Beej, can I borrow your hot water bottle?"

Captain BJ Hunnicutt laughed at his shivering bunkmate, "No, dear friend! This was given to me by my wife, and come hell or your whining, I shall never surrender!" He did an imitation of Winston Churchill, which woke up Frank Burns in the other bed.

"You smartski pinkos! I can't believe that you are making fun of one of the greatest military men of.." Hawkeye threw his pillow at Burns.

"Frank, either shut up or grow a sense of humor." BJ chuckled

"While doing that also a sense of decency, a sense of taste." Hawkeye continued, ".a sense of loyalty, a sense of smell, a sense of time."

Frank fumed and rolled over in his bed. "Oh be quiet, !" BJ and Hawkeye looked at each over smiled and BJ turned over to sleep.

"Hey Beej?" "Yeah, Hawk?" Hawkeye turned to look at BJ, "My pillow is over by Frank and I am still cold!" BJ sighed

"Good-night Hawkeye!" Hawkeye stood up and grabbed his pillow,

"Well see if I ever help you again!" He said with mock drama and crawled back into bed while still trying to block out the cold.

"Uh, Captain .wake up! Colonel Potter needs to see you in his office, right now. Umm.. Captain." Radar cautiously poked the sleeping doctor.

Hawkeye mumbled in his sleep "Can't you tell your dad we got a flat tire?"

Radar coughed and was about to speak again, when Frank stormed into the Swamp, "What are you doing in an officers tent, Corporal!" he demanded.

Radar straightened up and said, "Colonel Potter wants to see Captains Pierce and Hunnicutt right now."

Frank exploded at Radar, "You little toad, how dare you talk to me without addressing me in the proper military manner! I am your superior!" BJ, who woke up while Frank was yelling, stood up and grabbed him by the arm, as Radar made a hasty exit.

"Frank if you don't shut up, I'll amputate your arms and beat you with then." Frank snapped.

"You're all just sick!" and he left the Swamp.

"There goes a man with his brains in his shoes." Quipped Hawkeye, " Nice one, Beej."

Radar was talking to Sparky on the radio when Hawkeye and BJ entered the Colonel's office.

".Yeah, .ok.. Sure Sparky, .uh huh.1000 bottles of penicillin for us....bye." Radar hung up the phone.

"Hello sir, table for two, if you please." Hawkeye said.

"With as much champagne as you can carry." BJ continued.

Radar smiled, "Go on in guys." The two captains pushed open the two doors of the Colonels office.

"Hello boys! I have a surprise for you both." Colonel Sherman Potter announced happily.

"Lemme guess." said Hawkeye thoughtfully. "BJ and I are spending the rest of the war stateside? ...or Rita Hayworth is one of the new nurses?"

Potter laughed, "Ha! You wish! No but this is just as good. Hey Radar, send the kid in!"

A tall skinny young man entered the office. He had fine almost delicate bones in his face and body. He had short crew-cut blond hair and blue eyes. "Boys, this is Captain Erik Marlowe, our new neurosurgeon!" introduced Potter proudly.

Hawkeye and BJ looked at each other in shock. "Did you here that Hawk? We have a new doctor!" BJ exclaimed with an excited twinkle in his eyes. " A neurosurgeon none the less! Colonel, what did you do offer them 'Hot Lips' for the weekend?"

"I heard that you brute!" Major Margaret Houlihan pushed her way into Colonel Potter's office. The meeting was over.

Father Mulcahy stopped them outside. "Hello, This must be our new recruit! I'm Father Mulcahy, pleased to meet-?"

Erik stuck out his hand. "Captain Erik Marlowe, Army neurosurgeon, pleased to meet you. I will see you on Sunday, Father."

Mulcahy smiled, and shook the new recruit's outstretched hand. "Nice to have at least one man in the congregation. See you later, Captain."

Hawkeye and BJ pushed the Captain into the Swamp, "Welcome to the Ritz, Marlowe! Home sweet, hovel."


	2. Anger and Discovery

The new surgeon moved directly into the Swamp. Hawkeye, BJ and Frank all dealt with the new addition in their own way. BJ and Hawkeye were friendly and welcoming to the newcomer, however, Frank was himself.

"Well, Captain, I certainly hope that you are not as comical as my two other.. Roommates." Erik looked at Frank and stood up.

"Sir, no sir! I will be on my best behaviour. Staying here with you is an honour!" Hawkeye chuckled at this.

"Listen, kid, stop with the military address. You'll make Frank think he deserves respect!"

BJ laughed, "Besides, he has too much of an ego anyway."

Erik was shocked "How dare you! You are disrespecting your uniforms and the military! How can you sit there and give a higher-ranking officer this kind of treatment!"

Hawkeye eyes narrowed at the new surgeon. "Listen buddy, I never asked to be here, sewing up every kid that comes through here. I hate it here, and I just want to go home. Meatball surgery is not my idea of a picnic."

Erik tightened his jaw, "Well, Captain Pierce, I certainly will not infringe on you rights. I am just trying to do my best!" With that, Erik stood up, grabbed his shower gear and stormed out of the Swamp.

BJ watched him go, "Welcome to the neighbourhood, Captain Marlowe." Hawkeye groaned and lay down on his bunk.

Erik smiled once he saw the showers; a long soothing shower is just what he needed. His eyes looked over the two green tents, one woman's and the other men's. He thought a moment, and pushed open the men's shower door. He sighed with relief as he entered the empty shower. As Erik began to undress, he hummed to himself and turned on the water. As the water hit, he immediately relaxed and closed his eyes, not even hearing Mulcahy enter.

"Good evening Cap-.. Oh my!" Mulcahy froze, unable to even speak. Captain Erik Marlowe's deep, dark secret, the one he had been carrying ever since he signed up. The one he was always careful to cover and hide had shattered.

Mulcahy stammered, "I....Yo-…You're a-"

Erik sighed, "A woman, Father?..." Reaching up, she turned off the water then looked at Mulcahy resolutely. "My name is really Sarah Marlowe, I lied to get into the army and I have been covering it up all this time. So, will you or Colonel Potter call the MP's?" she smiled at the Father and grabbed her towel.

Mulcahy shook his head, "But, why my child? The army allows female surgeons and I don't see why."

Sarah smiled " I'll get to that, however in the mean time could I please dress and then speak to you."

Mulcahy nodded and smiled shyly. " See you in my tent in 10 minute, Captain." Sarah sank to the floor. What now? She couldn't handle a court martial. She felt tears well up in her eyes and quickly wiped them away. No, she was an officer and she had to be strong. Sarah stood up, dressed and walked quickly out of the showers, determined to explain her current situation.


	3. Unexpected Understanding

Sarah knocked on Father Mulchahy's tent and rubbed the back of her neck. This was the day she had been dreading since she joined the army. Mulchahy opened his tent door and smiled at her.

"Come on in, my child." Sarah smiled sadly at the priest and hurried into the tent. Sarah rubbed her hands nervously and paced in the tent. Father Mulchahy smiled at her. "Calm yourself and sit down here, Sarah. Tell me all about your…problem."

Sarah sank into the nearest chair, as Mulchahy perched on the edge of his bed. "Well, Father, it all began when I got a letter from a friend who was serving in Korea. She told me about her life here and all the people she healed and saved. It was at that moment I knew I wanted to be surgeon in a MASH unit."

Mulchahy looked puzzled. "Well, Sarah, .you of course know my real are you pretending to be a man?"

Sarah's lips tightened. "My friend told me about the way women are treated over here. Father, look at the way that doctors like Pierce and Hunnicutt treat the nurses around here? They see them simply as objects to watch and whistle at. If I came here as a woman I would get treated differently and ogled. I do not want extra attention just because of my gender. I am a person not an object!" Sarah was standing by now and looked down at Mulchahy breathing hard.

The Father stood up and took Sarah's hand. " I do understand where you are coming from, believe me, their manners leave something to be desired, but are you sure this is the way to get what you want?"

Sarah looked at Mulchahy pleadingly. "Please Father, I will not ask much, just keep my secret." Mulchahy smiled. "Hey, I'm a priest, it's my job."

Erik sighed. "Well, I guess that the masquerade continues, good-bye Sarah, hello Erik." He walked into the Swamp and sat down on his bunk.

BJ was lying on his bunk reading a letter. He glanced over at Erik and smiled. "Hello Captain America, how are the old stars and stripes today?" Erik looked at BJ with tired tolerance.

"Captain Hunnicutt..BJ...I am really not in the mood to be attacked in my own tent, please just leave me alone."

BJ looked at Erik in shock. "Wow, you are nothing like Frank are you? Aren't you going to chew me out the way you did Hawkeye? Hey, I hate this war too."

Erik smiled at BJ. "I don't hate either you or Captain Pierce. I just want to make a good impression here and show everyone that I am here to help, not to fool around."

BJ smiled at Erik and walked over to his bunk. "Erik, look I haven't been here as long as Hawkeye. He has had a lot of crap to deal with over the past two years. He doesn't mean to be angry or bitter, he is just tired and frustrated like the rest of us."

Erik smiled at BJ. "Thank you.I really mean it..I would like to get to know you guys, without the attitude…" He looked around the tent. "Where is he anyways?.Its getting late." He glanced at his watch and noted it was 9:00 pm.

BJ nearly fell off his bunk in laughter. " You really think we sleep here don't you?..Hawk is probably either in the officer's club under a table or in the supply closet under a nurse."

This made Erik smile a little, BJ gasped. "Well well.a smile and everything...careful may just like staying here here!"

Erik sighed and left the tent after saying a quick goodbye to BJ. "We'll see...we'll see.."


	4. The Outburst

Erik entered the reception area of Colonel Potter's office, where Radar sat feeding his Guinea Pig, Buttons. "Here.. now, eat every bit of that." He said while giving a carrot piece to the rodent. "I had to wrestle with Major Burns to get this out of the mess tent to feed you... That guy really likes his carrots!"

Erik cleared his throat. "Corporal?" he said in his most serious tone. Radar jumped and knock a pile of papers over which hit a coffee cup, spilling coffee all over Erik. Erik jumped at the sudden heat and tried to brush off the spill on his shirt.

Radar covered his mouth. "Oh sir.I am so sorry, sir. I…I .didn't mean .really."

Just then, Frank came into the office. He frowned at Radar. "What's all the noise in here, patients are trying to rest!" Frank looked at the spilled coffee then at Erik's stain on his shirt he was trying to clean off. "You little moron!!.How dare you splash a superior officer!"

Hawkeye entered the office and growled at Frank. "Shut up, Frank! You are really bothering me tonight.. What happened in here anyways?"

Frank sneered, "Your pet Corporal spilled coffee on our new surgeon!" Hawkeye ushered a fuming Frank back into Post Op.

"It's ok Frank, I'll buy you a new surgeon." Hawkeye came back in to help Radar clean up the papers, Erik bent down to help with the clean up.

Hawkeye sneered at Erik. "Careful doctor, you may get a paper cut.. then Frank will be right back in here to save his new protégé."

Erik growled at Hawkeye. " At least Frank has some guts about this outfit and it's duty."

Hawkeye stood up and stared down Erik. "How dare you call me afraid!? I deal with death and chaos on a daily basis! You would go insane if you knew half the horrors I have had witness! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Erick stood up and threw the folders he was holding on his desk. "Your moral superior for starters Captain!" With that he turned and stormed out of the office.

Erik almost kicked the door to Potter's office door open, as he stormed into the office. Potter was writing a letter to his wife back home, and he didn't look up as Erik entered. "This had better be good Radar.. I'm busy here."

Erik was fuming. "Oh believe me is very important!" Potter looked up and frowned at Erik. "What can I do for you Captain?"

Erik growled. "I wish to comment about the living situation I am presently in."

Potter smiled. " gruesome twosome are at it again, huh?" Potter chuckles softly. "Those two are a handful, I'll grant they are harmless, just take them in stride like the rest of us."

Erik sneered and stared angrily at his commanding officer. "Col. Potter, you don't seem to understand. I do not find Capt. Pierce remotely funny or even slightly decent! He has got to be the worst, most poorly trained, disloyal and disobedient doctor in this ENTIRE unit! I cannot abide his constant attacks on myself or any of the other officers; I demand he be COURTMARSHALLED!" By now Erik was standing, after slamming his fist on Potters desk he looked at the aging ex cavalryman with determination and fury. "Well? What do you intend to do with this.. idiot?"

Potter tightened his jaw and looked at his new captain with his steely grey eyes. "For one thing, YOU are hardly in any place to be making demands, maybe requests but NOT demands. I don't hold well with subordinate officers coming in here and calling one of my best doctors an idiot."

Erik growled and sank into the nearest chair. "I am sorry for over stepping my bounds, sir." He ran his fingers though his short, blond hair. " I did not mean to offend you, I just wanted to point out that--"

Potter slammed his hand down on his desk. "This is not a daycare, Captain! I am not your teacher or mother! You can't come running to me because the other kids are picking on you! You are a member of the United States Army, son, and you have to try and work this out with Pierce yourself. He is a decent man and a damn fine doctor. I know that if you try to talk to him, he will come around."

Erik scoffed at the idea. " Not likely, sir. He is just so--"

Potter narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "Horse hockey! I know Pierce and he is one of the best men in this unit. " Taking off his glasses, Potter sighed. "Look, Erik…I know this must be tough for you, being the new kid …but please try and talk to him. Hawkeye may seem hard to deal with now but please, give him another chance."

Standing up, Potter walked slowly around his desk and placed his hand on Erik's arm. "I am sorry to seem brash just now, it's just…" Potter looked out the window of his office and sighed. "I received some bad news as of late." Placing his glasses back on, he nodded out of the window towards the rest of the camp. "I don't want to frighten the rest of the men, but there is supposed to be a large front moving into this neck of the woods within the next few days. It's big and I don't like the idea of gunfire around the patients."

Erik's face drained of colour. Potter continued. "So you can see my dilemma right now." Erik nodded. "I am sorry to bother you sir, I didn't mean to seem so childish."

Potter smiled faintly. "Don't worry about it son, we are all a little on edge here. War is a horror and it should never, ever occur...I am just glad I have men like Pierce here to help us." Potter looked at Erik and nodded. "I think you should go and see if you can find him, you two should talk. Besides, I have work to finish here. You 're dismissed, Captain."

Erik stood up and nodded to Col. Potter. "Very well sir, thank you.." Turning he left the office and made his was back towards the 'Swamp'.


	5. The Officer and The Gentleman

The next few days were very tense in the camp. Potter was on edge and barely talking to anyone at all, Hawkeye was still fuming at Erik about his attitude and refused to acknowledge his presence at all. Erik was trying his best to cope with life in the swamp while dealing with his problem with Hawkeye. BJ continued to try and mediate the fight; And well, Frank was just being the same helpful, quiet individual he always is.

"Imagine treating our new surgeon like this! HQ was gracious enough to give us a neurosurgeon and all you imbeciles can do is insult him!" Frank sneered as he rolled his socks into neat little balls.

Hawkeye, who was lying on his bunk writing a letter home snarled at Frank. "Frank, why don't you go jump into a minefield and do the war a favour!"

Erik looked up from his work schedule and tightened his jaw. After living with these three, he realised what a pathetic man Frank Burns really was; still, he didn't want Hawkeye to have the satisfaction of anything right now, especially his dry wit. "And while he is at it, Captain, you could jump in with him and save the reputation of a few nurses while you're at it."

Hawkeye broke his silent treatment of Erik and growled at him. "And what, pray tell, is THAT supposed to mean?"

Erik sat up on his bed and narrowed his eyes at Hawkeye. "I have seen the way you treat women, and frankly, I find it to be deplorable."

Hawkeye put down his letter and leaned back on his bunk. "Oh? Please do tell, Erik..."

Taken a little aback that Hawkeye was actually using his name, Erik continued. "You simply use women as if they were tissues, once finished you simply crumple them up and throw them out again." Erik grinned nastily. "Except if they are blond, big busted and catch your eye. Tell me doctor, is it your job for you to act like a misogynistic bastard, or does it come naturally?"

Hawkeye stood up, clenching his fists at his side." I would watch your mouth if I were you, Captain."

Erik accepted Hawkeye's obvious challenge and rose to his feet also. "Or you'll what, Pierce? Hit me? You haven't the guts to touch me. You are nothing more than a spineless, pathetic, wannabe Casanova!" with that, Erik stormed out of the tent.

Hawkeye stood staring at the door after the fuming Marlowe. Then he sank to his bed and grumbling, picked up his letter continuing his last thought.


	6. Dangerous Ground

Erik walked towards the officers club, still fuming. He needed a drink, a really large, very alcoholic drink. Pushing open the door he noticed a large group of nurses crowded around the bar, all talking and chattering with one another.

"So anyways, as I was saying…don't you think that Hawkeye is just the cutest thing in the camp?" one brunette was telling her red headed friend. Rolling his eyes, Erik sat down close to the group so he could still overhear, ordering a double scotch on the rocks.

The redhead continued. "Oh yes, why the other night him and I went out to the supply closet for a little...overtime…if you catch my drift!" the other nurses giggled.

Erik tightened his jaw, those poor women, having to deal with that good for nothing, son of a--"So why did you turn him down tonight then Amy?" said the brunette.

Amy giggled. "Oh the silly boy wanted to be more involved or some garbage. I mean really! Who has time to date one guy when there is an entire army of decent, handsome men around here?"

The brunette chuckled. "I agree! What is it with Hawk and his whole commitment thing sometimes? ..I mean, occasionally he just goes for the one-nighters, but if I wanted to date someone, I'd chose someone with some serious status, potential and money!"

Erik's jaw dropped. Was he really hearing this? These women sounded .the way she thought that the men thought. She had no clue that Hawkeye was ..decent.

Suddenly the brunette saw Erik watching the group and grinned. "Watch this girls!" sliding over to Erik she grinned at him. "Hey 're new here aren't you?" Erik grimaced at her and nodded. "My name's Amber...what's yours?"

Erik stood up quickly. "Leaving.." was all he said as he hurried to the doors of the club and pulled them open, leaving quickly. Oh god! What had he said? Erik hurried back to the Swamp. He had no idea that is how Hawkeye really was! As he was mulling this over, there was an earth- shattering explosion to his right; as a mortar crashed into the camp.

The force of the explosion threw him off his feet, careening him into a nearby jeep. Gasping from the wind being knocked out of him, he tired to stand up, wincing in pain. Damn, his ankle was broken, that much was obvious from the odd angle. Trying again to stand up he heard the camp come alive around him, hearing the blast. However, before he could say a word another blast, closer this time hit. This time, bringing a horrible surprise along with a tremendous explosion. A piece of mortar struck Erik in the stomach, the sharp edge cutting into his insides and making him moan in pain. Sliding to one knee he groaned and placed his hand on his torn stomach, trying to hold it together. Climbing once more to his feet, he knew what was coming. Ignoring the pain, all he could think of was, if they operate, they'll find out.I can't let them find out...I have to hide!

Limping to the Swamp he was nearly hit by Hawkeye who was rushing out towards the action. " You again, huh? Well, now isn't th-"

Erik coughed and tried to keep his composure. "No I ..."

Hawkeye stared down at Erik's stomach and gasped. "Jesus! You've been hit!" putting their past behind him for the moment, Hawkeye switched to his doctor mode. "I have to get you to the OR! C'mon Erik...you need medical attention now!!" Shaking his head weakly, Erik tried to fight Hawkeye off.

"I can''ll find out...I just can't." The blood flowed from the wound in Erik's stomach, and with it his energy and will left too. "'Sorry…I.." Then Erik collapsed forward onto Hawkeye, who caught him surprised.

"C'mon kid...let's get you to a hospital." Hawkeye carried the injured neurosurgeon to the OR for medical attention.


	7. Shattered

Erik moaned and opened his eyes, the last thing he remembered was collapsing on Hawkeye, and..Oh NO! Looking down confirmed the fears. Bandages. Over his chest. No more Erik. It was all over. Now all that was left was her collection by the MP's and imprisonment. Not more Erik. Just Sarah. Looking around her, Sarah noticed she was separated from the rest of the out patients with dividers. Oh God, it's already begun! She was cut off from the others, like a freak. Covering her face with her hands gingerly, as not to strain her torn stomach, she sobbed silently.

Hearing someone coming she looked up and saw it was the same girl who had hit on her the night before, Amber. She quickly came in and changed the bandages and, before she finished sneered at Sarah, "Sicko!." then left.

Biting her lip, Sarah prepared for the next visitor, even before he entered she knew who it would be, Col. to her bedside, Potter sat down and frowned at Sarah. "Well, it appears that you have pulled the wool over a few of us, Eri-...er.."

Sarah tightened her jaw and looked at Potter resolutely. "My name is Sarah, Col. Potter."

Potter nodded and continued. "Well…Sarah, you seem to have caused quite a stir here." Looking at Potter, she was shocked to see that he was not angry, just confused and concerned. "Why did you do it, Sarah? The army does accept women surgeons. You already know this…"

Sarah nodded. "Can I please speak freely, sir?" Potter nodded and Sarah relaxed a little. "Ever since I was a child, I have wanted to be a doctor and help people. So I trained to be a doctor and worked as hard as I could to receive top marks and do the best I could. However, at every turn I was met with disparaging comments and laughter at my attempts. Most of the men in my class at medical college laughed at the fact a woman was trying to be a doctor. I ignored them and continued on with my education until the beginning of the war." Sarah swallowed hard and continued. "A friend of mine had entered the war as a doctor and she told me about how the women were treated over here. I just want to help people, Sir...I don't want to be whistled at or groped by every doctor who thinks he has the right." Shaking her head, she blinked back a few tears. "I just wanted to make a difference."

Potter nodded silently as Sarah spoke, taking in her explanation. Once she had finished he nodded to her. "I see.." Potter looked at Sarah frowning a little. "Well...I suppose that since you were chosen to come her as a neurosurgeon, then here is where you will stay."

Sarah was amazed. "I...But…The MP's..."

Potter smiled faintly. "Sarah, I have one man who dresses as a woman on a constant basis trying to get out of the army. As for the rest of my doctors, they are all crazy in their own ways. Believe me, you dressing as a man to get in is not that bad."

Potter smiled and patted Sarah's hand. "I would like you to talk to Sidney Freeman, our resident psychiatrist though, if you don't mind." Sarah nodded; amazed at the light sentence she received.

"Oh thank you Col. Potter! …I…I mean, Sir! right!" Potter grinned at her and stood up.

"Get some rest, Sarah. Sidney will see you when you are ready." Sarah watched him leave and sighed with relief. One down, a whole camp to go. Curling up careful of her wound, she drifted off to sleep.


	8. What would Freud do?

Dr. Sidney Freeman smiled down at the sleeping girl as he held his notebook and pencil ready. Sarah opened her eyes and was greeted with the smiling figure of Dr. Freeman. "Hello Sarah, how are you feeling?"

Sarah blinked and rubbed her eyes, yawning a little. "Please excuse me sir, I just woke up."

Sidney smiled widely at her. "Hey, I understand the given situation. Mortar shells are tough on your body, and please, call me Sidney.." Sidney scanned Sarah's prone form. "Col. Potter asked me to come in here and chat with you, would that be alright."

Sarah nodded. "Of course si--.I mean, Sidney."

Sidney continued. "Well..it seems you are the first cross-dresser I have encountered who does so to remain in the army. I am sure you know Klinger?"

Sarah smiled a little. "I have seen Corp. Klinger around the camp, he is hard to in the little blue velvet number he has been wearing lately, with the fox furs."

Sidney chuckled. "Ah yes. He has been trying that routine for the past few years, poor guy. Still hoping for that section eight." Sidney looked at Sarah and nodded. " But I am not here to discuss Klinger. Do you have something you want to talk about Sarah?"

Biting her lip, Sarah sighed. "I suppose Col. Potter has filled you in on why I dress the way I do." Sidney nodded, and Sarah continued. "Well...I am now worried about entering into the rest of the camp and what the reactions will be to the real me...I mean, everyone knows Erik, but now they know I am a phoney and a cheat. I am scared about any repercussions."

Sidney nodded. "Well, Sarah, I can tell you one thing honestly, you are perfectly sane to me, just from this conversation. You haven't given me any reason to distrust you. Give the camp a chance to settle into the change, and they will understand."

Sarah sighed and looked up at the psychiatrist as he rose to leave. "I only wish I could share your confidence, Sidney." Sidney looked down at Sarah. "I am always around if you need to talk, just call." He smiled and with a final goodbye, left Sarah.

A few minutes later, the doctor who had saved her life entered, who was also the man she had been dreading to see. Hawkeye briskly walked in and checked Sarah's chart, he frowned as he read it, looking over the top of it at Sarah then back at the chart. Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but the words caught in her throat, she was so ashamed of the way she acted towards this obviously decent, hardworking man. Bowing her head, she stared down at the blanket and mumbled. "You hate me, don't you?"

Hawkeye looked up at Sarah, and frowned at her. Then did something she didn't expect at all, he just turned and left, not saying a single word. Sarah closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying desperately hard not to cry. Curling up, careful of her new wounds, she tried her best to fall asleep, hoping the next few weeks would be far better. No such luck, if only she knew.


	9. Friends in Unexpected Places

After a few more days, Sarah was better enough to leave the OR and Col. Potter had already moved her stuff to the VIP tent. 'Of course I was moved..' Sarah thought to herself. 'They have to segregate a freak like me.' Running her hands though her crew cut hair she walked to the tent keeping her head down and trying to remain invisible when she ran into Maj. Burns. He sneered at her as he saw her.

"Well..if it isn't the newest freak we have to deal with in this place." Sarah looked up at Frank and she burned with anger, as he continued to berate her. "You disgust me Captain! Imagine! Dressing as a member of the opposite gender to try and fool the US army! Well..you can be sure Uncle Sam will deal pretty harshly with you, missy!"

Sarah growled at Frank, trying to push past him. "Leave me alone, Burns. I am not in the mood!"

But, Frank, being himself, didn't listen. "Don't you dare walk away from me, Marlowe...if that IS your real name!" he grabbed her arm tightly, knowing he could push her around cause she was female and in trouble anyways. "You should be locked away! You are a danger to the sanity of every man in here, you disgusting, nasty, filthy, little- "*WACK* Burns blinked and let go of Sarah, aghast. Sarah lowered her hand, after slapping Frank hard across the face.

"You listen to me, you pathetic little drip! You are hardly a person who should be commenting on others in this camp for acting poorly! I have seen the way you handle patients and how you operate! You hack at patients like a blind lumberjack and your beside manner would creep out an undertaker! Now if you don't mind…I am going to my tent!" With that, Sarah pushed past Frank and walked towards her tent fuming.

Just then she heard the sound of cheering and whooping coming from the direction of the Swamp. Looking over, she saw both Hawkeye and Hunnicutt clapping and whistling at her, as they walked over.

"Marlowe! You are BEAUTIFUL!" BJ chuckled as he strode over and hugged her, sweeping her off her feet. Hawkeye just continued to laugh, as BJ set her back down. "Did you see the look on Burns face? I swear, I couldn't have done it better!"

Looking at both the men Sarah's jaw dropped. "But.. but.. I 'd hate me..or..think I was insane or sick…or..."

BJ cut Sarah off and raised his hand. "Sarah, is it?" Sarah nodded. "Just because you pretended to be a man to enter the army doesn't mean you aren't going to be accepted into this me! Everyone here is crazy, even Potter." Hawkeye nodded smiling, but didn't say a word quite yet. "Besides..if you can do that to Burns." BJ gestured to a stunned and weepy Frank sulking over near the mess tent. "Then you already passed the entrance exam with flying colours!" BJ poked Hawkeye in the ribs and smirked. "I do believe, my dear friend, that you owe me ten dollars!" BJ whispered to Sarah. "I bet him ten dollars that you would be one of us by the time you left the OR."

Sarah smiled at BJ. "Well.I suppose I was a bit stuffy when I first arrived, sorry."

Hawkeye looked at Sarah and spoke for the first time. "Can we talk, Sarah?" Sarah looked at BJ, who backed away.

"Hey, you two need to talk! I'll be at the officers club if you need me, bathing in a martini." BJ turned towards the officers club and strolled off whistling, leaving the two former enemies to talk.


	10. New Revelations

Sarah ushered Hawkeye into her new tent and sat down on the bed. Hawkeye sat in a nearby chair and looked at Sarah. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I now know why you acted the way you did. Hell, if I was hiding something that big, I would be acting a little strange also, well.." he grinned, his eyes sparkling. "More than usual."

Sarah smiled a little. "Listen, Pie-..Hawkeye, I just wanted to be the best doctor I could, and I figured being totally military address was the way to go. I didn't realize that I was being such a pain in doing so, I mean, after listening to Frank for a few days, I can see why you disliked me so much."

Hawkeye shook his head. "I never hated you Sarah, I just knew you had to understand what it was really like around here."

Sarah smiled at Hawkeye, relieved at what he had said. "And believe me, I did. You can never trust a book by its cover, or a solider by his stereotype.." Her smile faded a little. "I suppose now I have you and BJ on my for the rest of the camp though."

Hawkeye put up his hand. "'Don't worry about them, they will see you for who you really are and I know they will like you as much as the rest of us." Hawkeye stood up and placed his hand on the side of her face. "Besides kid, anyone who can deal with Frank the way you did should be good in anyone's book. I am going to go and join BJ in the officers club, would you care to come along?" Sarah smiled but shook her head. "Not right now, I just want to be alone for a bit." Hawkeye grinned at her and left the tent making his way to the officers club.

Lying back on her bed, Sarah smiled a little to herself. Who knew that in the span of a mere few weeks, her entire outlook on certain men would change so much. Especially Hawkeye, Sarah smiled to herself, she couldn't deny was just something about him, which made her shiver a little. Shaking her head she chuckled. 'So you go from acting like Captain America to a giggling schoolgirl? That is classy, Marlowe!' Sarah thought to herself.

Just then a bottle smashed on the door of her tent, jolting her out of her thoughts. Sitting up quickly, she heard footsteps running away from her tent and nasty laughter. "Jerks." She mumbled as she when to inspect the damage to the door. What she saw made her gasp. Scrawled in large nasty letter on her door were the words, 'Freak' and 'Sicko'. Staring at the words she seemed to be transfixed on the words, unable to turn away. Why do this? She was just trying to be a good surgeon; she didn't mean to hurt anyone.

Just then she heard voices approaching, turning she saw Hawkeye and BJ approaching her tent, thinking quickly she blocked the words with her body and smiled at the two men.

"Hey guys, good night out?" Both men were a little redder than last time she saw them and laughing with one another. BJ smiled at Sarah. " I hear you and Hawk worked things out?"

Sarah grinned and nodded, not moving from the door. "'We're both good, BJ. Thanks."

Hawkeye frowned a little, staring at the awkward way she was standing in the doorway of the tent. " Why are you standing like that, clinging to the door like that? You afraid you might drown in khaki?"

Sarah laughed nervously. "..I am just stretching! You know, make sure my muscles are all feeling good! The time in the post op made my muscles cramp a little. So, I figure, why not stretch?!" Sarah did a few impromptu stretches, trying to keep the door covered at all times.

"What is that on you're door?" BJ walked forward and tried to see past Sarah.

Sarah winced. "Nothing! Nothing at all..just..erm..peeling paint!"

BJ raised his eyebrow. "On an unpainted wood door? Right. C'mon Sarah, let me see." Sarah sighed and moved out of the way.

BJ gasped and stared at the door. "What the HELL?! Hawk?! You seeing this?!" Sarah felt her face redden as she watched BJ's reaction to the unpleasant graffiti on her door.

Hawkeye's eyes widened and her just stared at the door, then at Sarah, and in quiet fury, he growled. "Who. Did. This?"

Sarah sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, I heard a bottle smash into the door and-"

Hawkeye frowned deeply. "They smashed a bottle on you're door too? That is enough! Do you want one of use to sleep here to make sure these jerks don't come back?"

Sarah shook her head. "No special treatment! I can deal with this." she looked from BJ to Hawkeye. "Trust me. If I need help, I know where you will be. I have to deal with this on my own. I'm a big girl and can handle it."

BJ nodded and sighed. "Well… if anything and I mean ANYTHING else happens Sarah...you will tell us, right?"

Sarah nodded. "Cross my heart!"

Hawkeye, however, refused to give up so easily. "You could be hurt! I don't want some idiot in this camp think he or she can bully you because of something harmless you did! I should go to Potter! I should-"

Sarah cut him off. "You should go to bed and let me handle it, Hawkeye. This isn't the first time I received this kind of treatment. I can deal with it on my own, I don't need to be protected."

Hawkeye sighed and looked down. "You're right. But…" he looked up at Sarah. "Like Beej said, anything happens, you'll tell us."

Sarah smiled at the two men. "Goodnight guys. I feel a bit like a princess with two knights willing to fight for my honour but trust me, this princess can fight."

BJ smiled a little and gave a melodramatic bow. "Well, goodnight then, shall seeth thou on the morrow." He left dragging Hawkeye with him, who did not speak or smile, just stared at Sarah, his eyes full of worry for her.

Sarah watched them leave then looked once more at the door, shook her head and turned, closing the door behind her, heading off for a good nights rest.


	11. Schoolboy Crush

The nest week past rather quietly, Sarah received the silent treatment from a good majority of the nurses, most of who were friends of Amy and Amber, but that was not big shock.

At lunchtime in the mess tent one day, Sarah was sitting with Col. Potter, Hawkeye and BJ when Klinger sashayed over in a spectacular silver evening gown, complete with his fox furs. He sat down across from Sarah and shook his head.

"I don't get it. I have been trying for two years to get stateside by cross-dressing and the second someone else does...they get VIP treatment! This is an outrage!"

Sarah chuckled. "No Klinger, what's the outrage is you wearing a low cut dress! You look like a freak accident between King Kong and Faye Wray."

The entire table chuckled at this and Hawkeye quipped in. "She's right Klinger...I mean come shoes and that dress? What were you thinking?"

Klinger made a face and looked down at his food. "Well...if I had know this was for lunch, I wouldn't have dressed up.."

BJ chuckled and poked cautiously at his owe tray. "Good point. I'm not sure which is the meat and which is the vegetables.." The table erupted in another fit of laughter. Igor, the camp chef, frowned as he walked past.

"Hardy Har! You try and cook a decent meal from army leftovers! I never get any appreciation for my art!"

Potter looked over at Igor and smirked. "Well Picasso.I think your artwork needs some fine tuning. If this meal were a symphony, I'd suggest you shoot the composer!" Causing another eruption of laughter from the table as Igor sighed and walked away, mumbling about being under appreciated.

Hawkeye turned to Sarah and looked at her a moment, not saying anything. Sarah raised her eyebrow and smirked at Hawkeye. "What? You want to make sure the food is safe if I eat it first?"

Hawkeye shook his head, grinning widely. "Just appreciating the scenery." Sarah flushed a bright shade of red as the laughter subsided and the attention was on the pair now.

"Erm.I think I should go.I to do.." Sarah stood up hastily, bid everyone at the table goodbye and left the tent.

Hawkeye stared after her and Potter grinned at BJ and Klinger.

"Uh oh.I know that look." BJ chuckled. "I have seen freshmen at college with the same look." He did a dramatic imitation of a lovesick boy. "She is SO beautiful..*sigh* If only she would be mine..*sssssssiiiiiiigggggghhhhhh*"

Hawkeye looked at the three men and shrugged. "What?"

Klinger smiled at Hawkeye. "Aw c'mon sir, I know you have feeling for Sarah."

Hawkeye, who was taking a drink of water at that moment, choked."What?! No! Don't be silly! That's completely ridiculous. I do NOT!"

BJ raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Methinks he doth protest too much.."

Hawkeye made a face at BJ. "And methinks you should mind your own business!"

BJ raised his hands. "Hey, don't get touchy.I just think if you have feelings for Sarah, you really should tell her how you feel."

Potter smiled at Hawkeye. "Why not son? Even my blind cow, Elsie back home could tell that you are in love with the girl. I mean every time Sarah walks within 7 feet of you, you get that look on your face."

Hawkeye frowned. "What look?"

BJ nudged Hawkeye. "That.'gee-ain't-she-the-greatest' look."

Hawkeye stood up. "Alright, laugh it up kids. I have something to do while you guys plot out our wedding." That sent the three into catcalls, which followed Hawkeye out of the mess tent.


	12. A New Ally

Sarah walked towards the VIP tent and smiled to herself. He really was something. Not a few weeks ago Hawkeye had been ready to kick her out of the camp, now they were almost inseparable. Shaking her head, she walked past the Swamp. A nasty string of words followed her as she passed.

Turning around, she saw Amber and Frank talking. "Well if it isn't the newest addition to the freakshow 4077. Are you going to wallop one of our chief surgeons again, Erik?."

Sarah's eyes narrowed at the two. "I go by Sarah now, Amber. Don't forget I am a surgeon too AND I outrank if you are trying to score points off me by using my moral standards, you are not prepared enough. You wouldn't know decency if it fell from the sky and landed on that big melon above your neck! And call me, Ma'am when addressing me, next time!" Amber bristled and was about to make a comment, then Frank put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now now fighting. really need to calm down. Sarah is a smart girl, she knows she did something wrong." Amber looked at Frank and stormed off muttering obscenities.

Frank looked back at Sarah and narrowed his eyes. "You've made a nasty enemy Sarah, and I don't forget my enemies." He grinned at her like a wolf about to kill a small animal and walked away.

Sarah looked after him, growling. "Don't you DARE threaten me, Frank Burns!" Frank stopped and chuckled coldly. "That mouth will get you in to so much trouble, young lady." He turned to look at her. "People will see the real you eventually, like I have. Pierce and Hunnicutt are fooled by your looks and manners, which aren't bad at all." He sidled up to her and smirked in her face. "You are very beautiful and your manners are polite enough, but you are just trash like that cross dressing freak Klinger!"

Sarah took a step back. "But...if you behave and act in a nice manner. I may just forget that." Frank's hand came up to touch her face.

"I wouldn't do that." A dangerously quiet voice from behind them stopped Sarah's second hit to Frank. Frank turned to see a pair of angry blue eyes focused on him, as Hawkeye approached the two, his fists balled at his sides.

Frank smirked at Hawkeye and put his hand on Sarah's face holding her chin, oozing honey. "Or you'll what.. 'Captain'. Don't you have a few patients to be treating? I was just having a word with dear Sarah here...One I'd like to finish" Hawkeye opened his mouth to say something truly nasty about Frank's mother when all of a sudden there was a dull thud and Franks' eyes bulged and he gasped, dropping like a stone, clutching his head.

Hawkeye looked at Sarah who shrugged and looks at the place where Frank was standing and it had been filled by Major Margaret Houlihan, holding a binder full of notes, glaring down at Frank who was moaning and whining. "That'll teach Ferret-face to respect a woman's personal space." She looked up at Sarah. "Don't judge all the nurses by the actions of a few idiots." Margaret smiled at Sarah and held out her hand. " Major Margaret Houlihan, head nurse of the 4077th."

Sarah shook her hand and looked back down at Frank. "That is one heck of a swing you have there, Major." Margaret smiled faintly. "I know how stupid Frank can be and what idiotic things he does, so I got a lot of practice."

Sarah chuckled a little as Margaret took her arm. "If you'll excuse us Pierce, I need to borrow Marlowe for just a little while." Hawkeye smiled at Margaret. "After a hit like that Margaret, I'd give you General McArthur and the state of Maine!" Sarah gave Hawkeye a small wave and walked off with Margaret.

As they walked together, Margaret asked Sarah about her past and where she came from. The two talked together for quite a while, laughing over the fact that they both walloped Frank in a matter of 1 week.

"I suppose that is a good bonding tool, no?" Margaret laughed and it took Sarah aback a little.

"Wow.I've never seen you laugh like that before Major..you always seem so strict and straight laced."

Margaret smiled at Sarah. "I know.I can be a little hard nosed and tough. It's the way I was raised, all military family."

Sarah nodded. "My sister was a nurse in the 3223rd until she was sent home and my father fought in World War II, so I guess my family is quite military also."

Margaret looked at Sarah. "You I said before, don't judge all of us on the actions of Amber and Amy. They are just idiotic twits who think they can sleep their way around the camp."

Sarah nodded and looked up, noticing that Margaret was leading her to the officers club. "C'mon Marlowe, I think we should celebrate after a hit like are on me."

Walking into the club, the girls both sat at the bar and ordered their drinks, chattering with the bartender. After about three rounds of drinks Sarah felt much better about her situation at the camp and her past dealings with the less desirable people in it.

After the sixth round of drinks however, Sarah was seriously beginning to feel a drunk, as was Margaret apparently. "Sho ash I wash shaying.. Hawkeye ish one hot and shexy doctor." Sarah slurred as she took a drink of her seventh. "I would love to grab him and kish him."

Margaret chuckled as she drank her drink. "Yesh.. Hawk ish nothing quite like Curly Trapentyre who wash here firsht.. he wash sho nishe.." The two women cackled and finished their drinks. "You know shomething.. I think I need a cup of I may be shick."

Margaret smiled at Sarah. "Bartender! One cup of coffee for Sharah.. and one for me too, or I may fall over." The bartender smiled and laughed quietly as he brought the two coffees to sober up with.


	13. Burn's Promise

About a dozen cups of coffee later, Sarah was feeling much better and walked back to her tent after saying a goodbye to Margaret. She wanted to have a shower before going off to see Hawkeye again, mainly because she was pretty sure she smelt like a distillery. On approaching her tent, she made a discovery; a new word was added to the multitude on her door, 'Whore'. Gasping at it she blinked and looked at it again, this was getting to be too much. She could understand the words 'Freak' and 'Sicko', but 'Whore'? Who would write such a word? Who would do such a it dawned on her. She thought of the one man who had made a really sick pass at her recently and she had nearly beaten to death within the last few days, Frank Burns. Rage built up in her as she stared at the door. That stupid son of a bitch, how dare he even try to make her feel dirty for just being alive? Growling she stormed into her tent, nearly bumping into Frank who was standing in the middle of her tent glaring at her.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Frank. "Oh you have all the balls in the WORLD! What do you think you are doing in my tent, Burns? You aren't welcome within 10 feet! Get a clue. I. Don't. Like. You."

Frank smirked at Sarah and smiled evilly. "Cozying up to my ex. Eh, Sarah? You two make quite the pair.. both beautiful, blond and blue eyed women who caused me more than enough grief."

Sarah chuckled coldly. "You brought that grief on yourself, have to social skills of a dead tree stump."

Franks stepped closer to Sarah and snarled at her. " I warn you Marlowe.. unless you keep your mouth shut, I will personally go to the MP's and tell them you falsified your way into this outfit."

This made Sarah stop dead. She knew full well how the American army dealt with liars and embellishers. There would be a court hearing and she would probably wind up in either the stockade or worse, a mental health institute. This would kill her reputation as a doctor, let alone how it would affect her poor parents, it would kill her father to find this out.

Sarah looked at Burns angrily, but kept her cool. "What do you want, Burns.."

Frank's nasty smile widened. "Well.. for starters, call me 'Sir', Sarah. Show some respect your commanding officer."

Grimacing at the thought, she nodded. "Yes sir."

Frank moved closer to Sarah, grabbing her chin and looking into her eyes. "Oh this is gonna be fun.. I've only just begun with you, missy." He licked his lips, or lack there of. "And , if you tell anyone about I will go to the MP's, got it?"

Sarah breathed out hard, frowning. "Yes sir.."

Frank let go of her chin and moved closer to her. "You are very pretty you know.. I could use that to my advantage. . And won't that be fun." Frank drew his thumb over Sarah's lower lip. "Goodnight, Marlowe. Sweet dreams!" He chuckled and turned, leaving Sarah staring after him.


	14. All's Fair in Love and War

Once Frank was out of earshot, Sarah let lose on a long string of foul words and empty threats, while at the same time, throwing around half her room, smashing a glass against the door of her tent in the process. Then she just collapsed on the bed. She stared at the mess, not seeing anything except Frank's smug face. He had her under his thumb, and God knows what he had planned. She had to keep cool though she thought as she cleaned up the effects of her temper tantrum; she stuck to her original plan of grabbing a shower and going to see Hawkeye. Well, at least there are no casualties or anything to worry about she thought as she slid on her robe and grabbed her shower gear, ready for a long, hot shower.

Walking over to the showers, she stopped and chatted with Muchahey and Klinger for a little while, and then she walked into the woman's shower, thankful it was empty. After her shower, she cursed the fact that the water was sub arctic as she gathered her things to head back to her tent to change.

Once ready, she headed off to the Swamp. Halfway there, however, the loudspeakers suddenly blared across the camp. "Attention all personnel, wounded are coming in by chopper and ambulance. All doctors prepare for triage and O.R." Sarah ran to the O.R, sighing. Oh well, so much for her night alone with Hawkeye.

That night seemed to last for weeks, the wounded would just not stop coming in. As far as Sarah could gather, a village was hit by enemy fire, as was a MASH unit nearby. The wounded were of all ages and it really pained you to see the small and the old suffering the way they did. No one deserves to be in that much pain, No One.

Sarah had never seen such conditions to work in before. She tried her best to keep up with the rest of the doctors around her but soon the screams of pain and pleas for help got to her and she stopped after her 34th patient. Turning to the Margaret, who was assisting her during the last particularly gruesome episode, she looked blankly at her. "I think..I can't handle this...I am ." and with that, she just fell to the side and everything went black.

She woke up in the O.R ready room with a concerned pair of blue eyes looking into hers, "Sarah? .Are you alright now?"

Smiling weakly up at Hawkeye, she nodded and tried to sit up. "I feel like such a novice, Hawk. I have never fainted in surgery before and I guess that makes me look pretty pathetic."

Hawkeye smiled and shook his head. "What you did in there was amazing for your first day ever in dealing with meatball surgery. I mean, come on Sarah, it's not like these are the most ideal condition we have to work here and the work is never done. Besides, most of the kids we have in here normally faint after their 10th patient, you lasted to number 34. That is something to be proud of!"

Sarah shrugged and nodded as Frank Burns came in and smirked at the two of them. "Well well, our newest doctor has a little problem with the conditions here? How sad.. maybe she should be a nurse."

Hawkeye turned to Frank about to say something, Sarah grabbed his arm and smiled at Frank painfully. "Yes sir, I am sorry won't happen again Major. Burns"

Hawkeye looked at Sarah incredulously and then at Frank. "What the hell is your problem Frank? Get off her case and get lost before I perform a little unnecessary meatball surgery right now!"

Frank stuck his tongue out at Hawkeye and smirked at Sarah. "See you around, Captain. Marlowe."

Hawkeye looked at Sarah, taking off his scrubs from surgery. "You confuse the hell out of me, you know that Sarah?" Sarah frowned a little as Hawkeye continued. "You were fully on you're way to treating Frank the way he deserves and now you are back tracking? What gives?"

Sarah shook her head, climbing out of her OR scrubs. "Not right now Hawkeye. I can't handle this, right now."

Hawkeye looked at her and sighed. "Fine. C'mon lets get you back to your tent.."

Sarah shrugged. "Well, it is almost sunrise. I would like to look at it before I go to .would you like to watch it with me?"

Hawkeye stopped and looked down at her. "You know…I really would actually."

Sarah smiled and hooked her arm through Hawkeye's and the two walked outside. They strolled over to the edge of camp as the sun was just begging to rise, casting a golden light over the countryside. Sarah smiled and leaned against Hawkeye watching the sun over the field.

"The peace of the early morning is so refreshing. Poetic almost." Sarah commented as she looked out over the war torn countryside. "Despite the awful surrounding, beauty can appear.."

Hawkeye turned to Sarah, and placed his hand softly on the side of her face, opening his mouth to say something. Sarah put her finger to his lips.

"Right now, kiss me, talk later." Hawkeye smiled under her finger and took her hand away from his mouth gently and moved in to kiss her.


	15. Deal with the Devil

After saying goodbye, Sarah walked into her tent blushing like a teenager in love. Despite the casualties, fainting fit and even the run in with Burns, she still classified this as the best day in the 4077th so far. She collapsed on her bed, and smiled happily to herself as she fell asleep, not even bothering to change.

After a decent and happy sleep, Sarah decided to go and see how Hawkeye and BJ were doing. Getting changed into clean fatigues, and making herself more presentable, she walked over to the Swamp, only to run into BJ. "Heya Beej! I was just coming to see you guys."

BJ looked up and smiled. "Ah! Lady Sarah!" He gave a low and dramatic bow. "How wast thine slumber, milady?"

Sarah chuckled. "Very good, kind sir, thank ye for thine concern."

BJ smirked at her. "So…I heard tell of a little sunrise stroll this morning...care to divulge information?"

Sarah raised her eyebrow. "Oh now BJ, you know I don't kiss and tell."

BJ tilted his head. "Kiss?.Oh REALLY!?.."

Sarah shook her head. "Nu uh, not gonna happen! So, where is Casanova anyways? Is he still asleep?"

BJ shook his head. " He went on leave an hour ago. He's in Tokyo for a few days."

Sarah's heart sank a little. "Oh…erm…Ok."

BJ smiled. "He'll be back soon. Not that he has much of a choice in the matter. Besides, I am all the entertainment you need!"

Sarah laughed. "Tell you what? I'll meet you at the mess tent for lunch in a few. I want to go check on a few patients I looked after last night, Ok?"

BJ nodded. "It's a date." He chuckled and walked off towards Potter's office. "I have a few things to take care of myself.."

Sarah walked into the recovery ward and said hello to her patients and saw if they needed anything at all to make them more comfortable. After chatting with a few, Sarah smiled down at the last clipboard in her hand and put it back on the bed of her last patient. Then she turned and left the recovery room, only to run into Frank Burns outside. 'Damnit!' Sarah thought.

Frank smirked nastily seeing Sarah and slid over to her. "'So, You're 'boyfriend' is off in Tokyo and left you all by yourself, hmm?"

Sarah glared at Frank but said nothing but a strained. "Yes, sir." Frank placed his hand on Sarah's face, making her flinch a little.

"So, you are free until then? How about I get to know you better?" Sarah winced at the proposal.

She wanted to give Frank what he had deserved ever since she met him, a decent beating. But the MP's. Did he actually have the guts to call them? This guy was crazy enough to make up all kinds of stuff for them he'd embellish until they were convinced that she was truly a criminal. Oh God. She really could use someone to walk up to them right now. Looking around, all she saw were the random faces in the unit she didn't know, no faces she knew.

Frank stepped closer to her. "Well? And remember Sarah. I'd think about the answer." Sarah looked at him and nodded. "That would be delightful, Major Burns." Frank grinned. "Very you at you're tent at 8pm sharp." He turned and left her, walking towards the Swamp.

Staring after him, she held back the string of comments she wanted to scream across the compound. Composing herself, she relaxed and headed off towards the mess tent.


	16. Concerned Friends

Stepping into the mess tent, Sarah grabbed a tray angrily and walked up to Igor, holding out her tray. "Fill her up, boss." she said glumly. Igor watched her face and smirked a little.

"Hey, it's not all bad…..look, we even have real potatoes today!" Sarah looked at the pale, sickly mush on the tray with disgust, then at Igor. "Ok, ok…they were freeze dried, flaked then had water added to them, but they were real once!" Sarah shook her head.

"Thanks anyways." Turning away, she walked towards where BJ, Col. Potter and Klinger were all talking.

"Aha! The lady approaches!" BJ announced as Sarah approached. "If you had taken any longer to get here, Sarah, I was going to recommend Col. Potter announce you AWOL." The rest of the table chuckled as Sarah sat down with the three.

"You boys picking on the only girl at the table? Looks like she needs a little hand here." Margaret Houlihan walked up to the table, and smirked at the three men, who all look down sheepishly. Taking a seat beside Sarah, Margaret nodded to her. "So, I hear you had yet another run in with the lipless wonder. Anything I can help you with?" Sarah shook her head.

"Margaret, after everything I told you and everything that has happened, you of all people should know that I can handle myself." Sarah smiled as best she could under the circumstances. She couldn't let anyone else know what she was going through. No matter what, she couldn't handle an inquisition by the MP's and the shame of a dishonorable discharge.

"That's what I like to see, Sarah….Stand up for yourself." Col. Potter smiled at her. "Don't let anyone push you around, you should know that we are all behind you and you don't need to feel like an outsider here. Hell Marlowe, we are all outsiders here anyhow, so we all depend on one another." Sarah gave Col. Potter a small smile. He reminded her of her father so much, right down to the farm euphemisms and the military attitude. Especially the way Col. Potter managed to absently hit the problem she was having on the head. BJ eyed her face, raising his eyebrow a little.

"Sarah? You ok? You seem a little preoccupied." He smiled a little. "If this is about our very own Tokyo rose, don't panic…he'll be home by tonight." Sarah started and choked a little on her lunch.

"Tonight?" she bit her lip. "I thought you said he'd be gone for the weekend. I mean…." She cleared her throat. "I can't wait to see him." Klinger smirked at the reaction and shook his head.

"Geez, I haven't seen that much excitement since the last round of flu shots." BJ kept quiet, just watching her. Col. Potter cut in, talking about how the North Korean army and the US military battles were receding from the area and how much easier this would be on the patients and staff of the 4077th; all the while, Sarah just sat back and listened to the talk. She smiled as she watched the four people around her laugh and joke together. In the midst of such hell, they were such a breath of fresh air.

BJ kept looking over at Sarah frowning at the expression on her face; she looked so sullen and quiet. Raising his eyebrow, he excused himself from the table and grabbed Sarah's arm and leaned down to her ear,

"You. Outside. Now" Sarah smiled nervously at everyone, excusing herself as she was dragged away from the table. Once they were outside, BJ let go of Sarah's arm and whirled on her.

"Ok Marlowe, spill it." He crossed his arms and looked at her questioningly, raising an eyebrow. "What's the problem with you lately? It seems that ever since you and Hawkeye had that kiss, you have been distant and upset about something. I want to help you, Sarah , but I can't unless you talk to me." Sarah sighed and shook her head.

"BJ, I can't tell you. Please understand that I want to, but I just can't talk about it." She looked up at BJ and pleadingly. "You need to trust me on this one, Hunnicutt."

BJ frowned and opened his mouth to say more, Sarah placed her hand over it and shook her head.

"Don't BJ. Please. I'll tell you soon…" Sarah let her hand fall to her side and turned to walk away from the worried Captain. "I just can't right now. You have to trust me."

BJ nodded but his expression never changed as she walked away. Something happened between her and Hawkeye, something big. BJ turned and slowly walked back to the mess tent.

Margaret looked up from her tray as BJ returned without Sarah. She looked puzzled. "Is everything alright BJ? Where's Sarah?"

Klinger gave a cheeky smirk. "You really should remember where you left her, we can't have you losing things like this."

BJ gave Klinger a look which stopped his comments immediately. Then, he turned to Margaret. "She went back to her tent." He shrugged. "I don't know."

Col. Potter eyed the two officers and frowned a little. "Something is amiss with our newest addition. Do either of you know what could have caused her to go off her feed like this?"

Margaret shook her head. "She did faint during surgery. Poor kid. She probably feels embarrassed by that."

BJ didn't look convinced. "I don't know. Maybe." He turned to look at the VIP tent and the cruel graffiti still written on Sarah's door.

Col. Potter eyed the blond doctor. "Do you have another theory, Hunnicutt?"

BJ looked back at Col. Potter. "Honestly sir, I am not sure of anything at the moment. I need to wait and talk to Hawkeye when he comes back."

Col. Potter look surprised at this. "Hawkeye? What does he have to do with this whole thing?"

BJ picked up his tray and nodded to Col. Potter and the rest. "Excuse me, I really am not hungry at the moment." He dumped his tray in a nearby trash and left the mess tent.

Col. Potter watched him leave and then looked back at the other two sitting at the table, who looked just as confused as him. "Something smells funny here. And I don't just mean the food." He looked over at Margaret. "Could you go and speak with Sarah, Margaret? She's taken a real shine to you and you can get to the bottom of this faster than Hunnicutt. Klinger or I."

Margaret nodded and quickly finished her lunch. "Right away sir." She picked up her tray and discarded it, then left the mess hall heading to Sarah's tent.


	17. You always hurt the ones you love

Sarah hurried quickly through the main camp, towards her tent. Not looking back at BJ. She just couldn't face him just then. It was such a cowardly thing to do but what explanation could she give? Frank Burns had threatened her with the MPs and she knew exactly what was in store for her after that. Imprisonment, a trial and public humiliation. Her future practice would be over before it even began.

Pushing open the door to her tent, she froze and let the door to her tent slam behind her. Frank Burns was standing in the middle of her tent with an arrogant smirk on his lipless mouth.

"Welcome home, honey. I've been waiting for you." He jeered to her nastily. Sarah felt her skin crawl in his presence. "I know I said 8 pm tonight, but I just couldn't wait." He took a step towards her. Sarah flinched unconsciously going to defend herself, Frank scoffed at her efforts. "We had a deal, Marlowe. You know as well as I exactly what will happen to your future if you fuck this up."

Sarah screamed mentally as his hand touched her face, making the bile rise in the back of her throat. "Yes, sir. Major Burns…sir." She stood her ground as he moved closer. "I am honored at your interest in a mere woman doctor like me." She made sure there was as little sarcasm there as possible.

Frank nodded and ran his hand down the side of her face. "There now. Don't you feel better for that? Everything will be fine, as long as I am happy." He leaned forward and began to kiss her neck, slowly. "And you want me happy, don't you?"

Sarah kept her ground and tried to pretend it was Hawkeye kissing her, trailing his tongue down her neck and whispering to her. Only, Hawkeye was never this forward or brutal about it. "Y-yes, sir." Sarah's voice trembled and she hated herself for it.

"Now, Sarah. Give me a kiss." Frank didn't wait for a reply and he just pulled her roughly into a bone jarring kiss. It was awful. Sarah kissed him back and willed herself not to be sick. 'You son of a bitch.' She thought to herself. 'I swear I am going to kill you.' Frank moved her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments, he pulled back. "There, that wasn't so bad? Was it, Hunnicutt?" Frank looked past Sarah, who spun on her heel to the doorway of her tent. BJ and Margaret both stood there, faces shocked and disgusted.

There was an awful silence as Sarah stared at the two people who had honestly tried to help her. Who it appeared she was now betraying.

Frank pulled Sarah back to him, draping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. "Looks like Sarah has changed her mind about Pierce after all." He squeezed her and looked at Margaret. "Looks like there's another fish in the sea, now."

"Get your hands off her, you brute!" Yelled Margaret at Frank. "How dare you do this to the poor girl? After all she has been th-" Sarah raised her hand to cut off Margaret.

"Leave him alone, Houlihan!" Sarah eyed Margaret. "This is what I want. If you have a problem with me being in love with your ex, take it up with someone who cares!" She leaned back and kissed Frank on his cheek. "Right, Honey?" Frank beamed at Margaret and BJ.

"Sarah…" Began BJ quietly. "You can't be serious, You and Hawk-" Sarah laughed sharply. "You really think I care what that military reject thinks? Please. I found a new man and he's better than anything Hawkeye ever was."

A new voice entered the group, from just behind Margaret. "I suppose I wasted my time on these flowers then." The four people in the tent all turned to look who was talking.

Hawkeye had returned from the airport, unable to even leave Korea due to fighting, all planes had been grounded. He had taken his time, gathering Sarah wildflowers from a nearby village.

"I, thought these would look beautiful with your eyes." Hawkeye said woodenly. "I suppose it doesn't matter now, though." He tossed the bouquet at Sarah's feet, and turned and left the doorway.

Margaret watched Hawkeye leave. Then she turned to Sarah. "I hope you are happy with your choice, Capt. Marlowe. You broke the heart of one of the best men in the entire camp. I hope you suffer for it." Margaret turned and left after Hawkeye.

BJ just stared at Sarah. "After everything." He shook his head. "I thought you were different." He looked after Hawkeye, then back at Sarah. "Stay away Marlowe, we don't need you here. Just work with us. Don't talk. It's nothing but lies anyhow." BJ then turned and left Sarah and Frank in the tent.

Sarah felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. It had been the hardest thing in the world for her, telling Margaret and BJ those awful things. But for Hawkeye to see her, and hear what she said. It was pain. Pure and simple.

Frank smiled and patted Sarah on the shoulder. "Perfect. I couldn't have hoped for a better moment. Thank god I told Hunnicutt and Houlihan you need to see them, or this would never have happen. Oh, and the note on Pierce's bunk about seeing you right away was a perfect touch."

Sarah looked at Frank with hatred and disgust. "I hate you, Burns." She said. It couldn't have been helped at all. It slipped out and she was glad for it.

Frank shook his head and pulled back from Sarah. "Oh Marlowe, when will you learn?" He stepped in front of her and slapped her hard across the face. "I am in charge and you can't do anything about it. "

The shock of the hit was worse than the sting of the slap. Sarah placed her hand on the side of her face and watched Burns.

"Now. I am going to deal with a few things, Sarah." He leaned in and kissed her mouth. "Be a good girl and stay here. I'll be back for you soon."

As Burns left the tent, Sarah shook with fear and disgust. 'He's going to kill me. I know he is. I am dead any way I go!' She sank to her bed and let her face fall into her hands. "Oh Hawk, I am so sorry…"

Just then an announcement resounded through the camp. "Attention! Atttention! Incoming wounded! All doctors report to the helicopter pad and parking lot for triage! That's an order!"

Sarah's problems had to wait. There were wounded who needed help. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand and left her tent to help with the wounded.


	18. The Outcast

The surgery tent was chaos as usual, however with a noticeably icy feel to the air. Hawkeye, BJ and Margaret all kept to one side of the tent while Frank worked merrily with Sarah at his side. Despite the fact she was a qualified neurosurgeon and far excelled Frank's abilities, she was only assisting.

BJ raised his hands and nodded to the triage personnel. "Done. Next!" He looked up at Hawkeye who was gazing sadly across the tent at Sarah and Frank. He growled at his best friend. "Don't do this to yourself, Hawk. She's nothing but a liar and a phony."

Margaret, who was assisting Hawkeye nodded her agreement. "Sarah fooled all of us with the lost little girl routine." She shrugged a little. "Too bad. I was really starting to like her. It would have been refreshing to have another intelligent and strong woman on the staff."

Klinger strode past in a nurses uniform and paused briefly. "My ears are burning!" He grinned cheekily at Margaret.

The tension broke as Margaret laughed and shook her head. "YOU especially don't count. Not if you have more chest hair than King Kong."

BJ smiled at the pair as they good naturedly ribbed each other. He looked up at Hawkeye who was still staring at the pair across the tent. "Hawk, really…"

Hawkeye barely listened to his friend as he continued his rant about Frank and Sarah. He was so sure he felt something real with this girl. There had to be more to Sarah than just her being a fickle bitch. As he watched her and Frank work, he started noticing small things. If they hadn't been in surgery, he wouldn't have seen it at all. Her eyes. The standard issue facemask only allowed the eyes to be seen, covering the mouth and nose to protect the patient from harmful germs.

Every time Frank spoke to Sarah, Hawkeye noticed the fear and sorrow in her eyes. She caught him looking at her at one point and the two just stared at each other, for what seemed like an eternity. He wished he could just stride over to her, grab her and force her to admit she loved him too.

Their silent gaze was broken by Frank who snapped at Sarah and pointed to the tray of instruments. Sarah literally jumped and grabbed at the tray of instruments. In her haste she bumped it off the gurney it was sitting on and the tray clattered to the floor, spilling the contents all over.

Frank yelled in anger as Sarah dropped to her knees, to clear up the instruments on the floor, muttering her apologies.

"No, NO. NO! You idiot!" Frank kicked her out of the way and grabbed Sarah's arm hauling her to her feet. "These are all contaminated now, moron!" Frank snarled as he shoved her out of the way. "AMBER! Get over here!" Frank made sure to call one of the nurses who particularly loathed Sarah. "Get me a fresh tray of instruments and assist me in this. Sarah is obviously incapable of doing even the smallest task correctly." He narrowed his eyes at Sarah and grinned nastily. "Why don't you go and wait for me in your tent? Try not to break anything on the way there."

Amber smirked at Sarah and leaned in. "Looks like you don't have any friends left, do you freak?" She sneered and lowered her voice. "Little miss high and mighty. You're no better than the rest of us." She pulled back and smirked. "Slut!"

Sarah reached back and slapped Amber hard in the face. "Don't you DARE speak to me like that!" She looked at the rest of the doctors and nurses in the surgery who had paused briefly to see what the commotion was. "I don't deserve it." She finished, quieter and a little unsure of her words.

Margaret scoffed at that. "Yea, sure you don't." She glared icily at Sarah and narrowed her eyes. "NEVER manhandle one of my nurses again, Marlowe." She jerked her head to the doors. "Get. Out. Now"

Sarah looked around the room at the sea of accusatory eyes and finally rested on Hawkeye. "I…I just.."

BJ cut her off. "NO. You don't get to talk to him!" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Haven't you embarrassed yourself enough? You've done enough damage here. You are done here."

Sarah felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. She gritted her teeth and held her head high. "Fuck you, all then." She said in a quiet voice. Then turning she left the surgery.

BJ shook his head as Sarah left. "That was just a disgusting display. What a .." He was about to say more when Hawkeye cut him off.

"Beej, you are my best friend but I swear if you call Sarah a freak, I am going to shove my scalpel down your throat." He glared at his best friend. "Just, don't say anything right now, please. I need to concentrate."

Frank grinned widely at Hawkeye, catching his eye before Hawk bent down to finish his work. He had this horrible winning look in his eyes. All Hawk knew was he really needed a drink and a quiet place to think.

­­­­­­­­­­­


	19. Part of the Deal

_Author's Warning: **BRUTALITY/RAPE WARNING!** This chapter is going be harsh and violent! If you don't like it, don't read it! Save yourself a flame later! I told you it was an 'M' rating for a good reason!!– Sorsha_

Sarah stood in her tent, completely alone and isolated from the rest of the camp. She had succeeded in completely cutting herself off from everyone who could have helped her. Now, all she had was Frank; and that was a horrible thought. Even more horrible than she could imagine.

Frank swaggered back from the operating tent, a smug smile spread across his thin, cruel mouth. He'd show that idiot Hawkeye and his slut of an ex exactly how much of a man he was. It thrilled him to see how hurt and upset both Hawkeye and Margaret were from his actions. He didn't actually care about Sarah and fully intended to tell the MPs about her dealings no matter what, she was breaking the rules and a freak to begin with. However, she had her uses and Frank was having far too much fun playing with her. At least Hawkeye would never want her now. Silly little whore.

Pushing open the door to the VIP tent, Frank sighed and smiled at his terrified prisoner. "Honey, I'm home!" He chortled and strode over to her, caressing his hand up her thigh. "No hard feelings about what happened in the OR today, hmm?" He grinned nastily and ground against her roughly. "Well, semi-hard perhaps…"

Nausea swept through Sarah as Frank ground into her hips, she felt as though she were going to be sick. "_Hold it together, Marlowe" _ thought Sarah. _"Be strong. Just remember the alternative. You can do this, solider!" _Sarah smiled back, swallowing her bile. "Yes sir, Major Burns. Anything you wish."

Frank leaned close to her. "Oh, I already know that part, Sarah, I am just making sure you remember who is in charge here." He captured her mouth under his as he kissed her noisily and harshly. Sarah kissed him back, playing along.

Breathing hard, Frank broke the kiss and growled. "Enough playing around." He grabbed the edge of Sarah's tee shirt and ripped it off over her head. Sarah just froze and allowed him to remove her shirt.

"_No…" _Sarah's stomach turned to ice. _"Not even Frank was that sick. He wouldn't make her…He couldn't…" _

Tearing her bra from her shoulders, Frank lowered his mouth to her shoulder, roughly claiming her from shoulder to her breast. Sarah squirmed at this and pulled back. "NO!" She was held fast in Frank's grasp. "You can't be serious! I did what you wanted!"

Frank grabbed her throat roughly and pulled her to him. "And now I want more." He tittered at the fear on her face. "What are you going to do? Who is going to help you now? After what you did to Margaret, BJ or poor, trusting Hawke-"

Sarah's fist cracked across Frank's face before he could finish his comment. "Don't you dare, Burns!" Sarah growled at Frank, tearing his hand from her throat as he was caught surprised by her punch. "Don't you EVER fucking say his name! You don't have the right. You'll never be in the same league as Hawkeye. You're nothing but a pitiful, bullying pig!"

The back of Frank's hand slammed into Sarah's mouth, sending her head and body back onto the bed. She felt her teeth cut deeply into her upper lip, showering the bed with a gush of blood. Her head slammed hard onto one of the wooden support beams of the tent. Laying dazed on the bed, Sarah tried to focus as Frank leaned over her narrowing his eyes and gripping her short hair in his fist.

"Now." Said Frank, dangerously calm. "Why don't we try that again. Cause I could have sworn you just assaulted a superior officer. You are building up quite the list of offences…And won't your daddy just LOVE that." His eye glittered. "So, how about just staying quiet and letting me have my fun? Hmm?"

Tears oozed from the corner of her eyes as Sarah looked up at Frank. She was completely at his mercy. She nodded and winced as pain stabbed through her head from the sharp hit she gave it from the fall.

Frank grinned, pinning Sarah with one hand on her throat. He reached to her bedside table for a surplus facecloth. Rubbing it sharply over her face, making her shriek in muffled pain, he wiped away the blood from her mouth. "Messy little bitch, aren't you?" He held it hard to her face to ebb the bleeding. "That'll have to do for now. I'm through waiting."

Tossing the facecloth aside, Frank reached down to his pants and undid his pants, making sure to keep Sarah pinned to the bed. He pulled his erection free and then began to pull her pant's off her prone, terrified form. "Please…" Sarah wheezed, breathless from the grip on her throat. "Frank..No!"

Frank slid her panties off and looked into her eyes deeply. "I told you already…" As he thrust hard into her. "I. Am. Having. My. Fun." Punctuating each word with a brutal stroke.

Sarah couldn't stop him and it disgusted her. He sawed and bucked into her, coming to his own climax quickly. She just lay back and was used by him.

When he was finished, Frank grinned satisfied and leaned down. "Thanks for the fun, Marlowe." He kissed her hard and fast, breaking open the wound on her lip. "Remember, Sarah. You tell anyone about this, and you'll be in the stockade within 48 hours. And what do you think'll happen to you then? It'll make this look like a picnic." With that, Frank stood up and slid on his pants, doing them up. Winking at Sarah, he exited the tent whistling to himself.

Sarah sat up, bruised and bleeding. She looked down at herself and started to cry softly. Everything she had fought for. Everything she had said about woman's rights and liberties. Everything she had broke the rules for. What did it mean now? She was being used and blackmailed. And there was nothing she could do about it. Sarah stood up slowly and painfully, covering her naked, bloody body as best she could. Then turning, she threw up on the floor of the tent.

Once she had finished, she cleaned herself and the vomit up. Wrapping herself in her towel, she curled up on the bed. Not sleeping. Just waiting. She needed a plan. Luckily, she wouldn't have to wait long at all.


	20. Honesty is the only policy

Hawkeye stared at the ceiling of the Swamp and frowned, deep in thought. He had finished up surgery and left quickly, before BJ had a chance to corner him for another 'talk'. He didn't need to hear another person tell him how awful Sarah was and what a bitch she was for what she did to him. Hawkeye didn't ask for their sympathy or loyalty, he just wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening with Sarah. He just couldn't let it go. There was SOMETHING wrong.

BJ entered the Swamp, without looking over at Hawkeye and strode directly to the still to pour himself some home brewed gin. The alcoholic equivalent of both amnesia and turpentine. Hawkeye turned his gaze to his best friend. "Beej, I-"

"Why the hell do I bother, Ben?" BJ snapped, drink in hand. Hawk knew BJ was furious. He only used his first name if there was a serious problem. "I am trying to be your friend. Trying to help you out. And you throw it back in my fucking face!" He took an angry gulp of gin.

Hawkeye sat up and glared at BJ. "I never asked for you or Margaret to side with me. I never asked for ANYONE to choose a side!" He stood up, still glaring at his best friend. "You all just automatically jumped to conclusions and figured I needed defending. I am an adult, you know BJ. I can handle myself."

BJ shook his head and sat down on his bed. "Yea, right." He took another drink. "You've been moping around for the past 24 hours and can barely make eye contact with anyone. Except from in surgery when you couldn't tear your eyes away from that bi-"

Hawkeye was on his feet and by BJ's bed in a heartbeat, he grabbed his friend by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "You call her one more name, and I swear Hunnicutt…" The drink in BJ's hand sloshed slightly at the force of the grab.

BJ's eyes widened and her stared at Hawkeye. "Really, Ben?" He stared defiantly into Hawkeye's eyes. "Is she really worth doing this?" BJ frowned at him. "Is she really worth throwing away a perfectly good friendship over?"

Hawkeye let go of BJ's shirt and turned away. "I need to get some air." He muttered and headed to the door.

"Bullshit" called BJ. "You're heading to her tent right now" Hawkeye turned back to BJ who continued. "Fine. Go. Don't say I didn't warn you." He leaned back with his drink and turned away from Hawkeye.

Hawkeye stared at BJ a moment then left the Swamp. He frowned as he walked through the small community of tents which made up the 4077th MASH. There was a chill breeze whipping through the camp, making him shiver slightly. Hawkeye kept his eyes forward, not wanting anymore sympathetic glances or words. He just wanted answers.

Hawkeye walked towards the VIP tent and paused when he spotted Frank emerging, whistling happily. A growl rose in his throat at the memory of Sarah and Frank passionately kissing. Hawkeye quickly stepped behind a nearby tent to avoid being seen by Frank, as he watched him leave. Frank was the absolute LAST person Hawkeye needed to see at that moment.

Once the coast was clear, Hawkeye walked over to Sarah's tent and knocked on the door. A muffled, weary voice called from inside. "Please. Not now. Just leave me alone." Hawkeye cleared his throat.

"Sarah?" He said softly. "Can I talk to you?" There was silence from inside the tent, Hawkeye continued. "Listen, I need to know what happened between you and me." He sighed and placed his hand on the door. "Please…I just need to understand why you did what you did."

A painful, cold laugh came from within the tent. "You know what, Hawkeye. I don't care anymore. Why don't you just open the door and find out!"

Hawkeye frowned in confusion and pushed open the door to the tent and time stopped. He stared, open mouthed at Sarah. Sarah who only 24 hours prior had kissed him and laughed with him. Sarah who was sitting, bruised and bleeding on her bed wrapped in a towel. Her lip torn and bleeding, bruising marring the right side of her face and an angry sneer crossing her features.

"Sarah?" Hawkeye's voice broke in confusion, as he stared blankly at the girl he cared so much for. "Oh God. Wh-…What the hell?" He was at a loss for words, seeing her like this. "Di-…Did Frank-"

"DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT BASTARDS NAME!" Tears of rage ran down Sarah's face. "You have no idea what he did…He.." She paused and tried to compose herself, clutching the towel around her battered, naked body. "You know? I don't care anymore. This can't be any worse than a court-martial. At least then, I can defend myself!" She glared at Hawkeye. "He made me kiss him and fuck him. He raped me." She spat. "He told me if I behaved, he wouldn't go to the MPs and ruin my reputation and career." Sarah laughed hollowly. "You know, it doesn't matter now anyway. I hope he turns me in. Anything has to be better than the thought of Frank touching me and you hating me."

Rage boiled behind Hawkeye's eyes. "I am going to rip his fucking heart out!" Hands shaking at his sides, Hawkeye took a step towards Sarah. "Sarah, love…I am so-"

Sarah raised one of her hands to stop him, the other clutching her towel. "Don't even touch me right now, Pierce." She grimaced at him. "I couldn't handle you even looking at me. Just get out. Fuck off." Sarah glared at him. "I went through hell for you, and I don't even know you're goddamn first name."

Hawkeye sighed and looked down. "Benjamin" He looked up at her, blue eyes sorry. "Please Sarah, don't turn me away. Let me help you."

Sarah's expression softened as she stared at Hawkeye. "Give me a few days. I just can't deal with anyone right now. Please, Ben." Hawkeye's heart skipped slightly, hearing her say his name. "Just don't tell anyone I told you, not yet." She turned her face from his. "Please, just go."

Hawkeye stared at Sarah, wanting nothing more than to hold her to him and tell her everything would be fine. "A few days." Hawkeye repeated. "When I come back, I want you to come with me to Potter. He can do something to help. He has to."

Sarah shrugged. "I can't talk about this right now, Ben." She tried to keep her voice calm. "Please, just go."

Hawkeye nodded at this. "For you, I promise." Then he left Sarah to her thoughts and worries about what she had done.


End file.
